


Goodbye to Technoblade's Hair, Phil, and Ranboo

by Genderbenderaf



Series: luctu capillum series [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crying, Murder, Panic, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade adopted Ranboo, ayyyyyy this one was actually beta'd, but it's only talking about the aftermath, inspired by a comment on my last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderbenderaf/pseuds/Genderbenderaf
Summary: Technoblade knew who murdered his family and while Dream would pay, he only blamed himself. He knew the price of ignoring Dream- death- he was just foolish enough to think it would be his own.OrThe time Technoblade cuts his hair.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: luctu capillum series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Goodbye to Technoblade's Hair, Phil, and Ranboo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magpie1230](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie1230/gifts).



> This can be read by itself but the ending won't make as much sense without the previous installment.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> CW: panic, murder, corpses, blood (but not descriptive)
> 
> Also I made myself sad with this so look out for the feels.

Dream had been angry. Angry at his imprisonment, angry at Punz’s betrayal, angry at two children for outthinking him. More than anything, he had been angry at Technoblade for ignoring his request. Dream had been given the opportunity to ask any favor from the man at any moment only to find that when he finally did ask, he was ignored. This would not do.

So, when he had finally escaped from Pandora’s Box, he had only one thing in mind: make Technoblade pay. And that was what he did. 

Dream had acted in a blind rage, grabbing whatever tools he could before bombarding the artic biome where Technoblade, Phil, and Ranboo lived. He came to find that the man himself, Technoblade, was not home. So, Dream took revenge in a way that would hurt the Blood God more than anything. 

When Technoblade returned from the Nether, nearly three days later, it was to two mangled corpses beginning to rot, splayed on the red-soaked ground. Technoblade dropped to his knees, grasping at the bodies, throat clenching and eyes stinging with tears. His eyes flicked quickly between the body of his best friend and the body of his child. The mighty Blood God let out a strangled scream, followed by a broken sob. He stayed there for hours, clutching at the bodies and the grass. 

Finally, when the sun began to rise, he carefully untied the bloodied, green ribbon from his best friend’s cold wrist, tying it onto his own. He stood, staring into the sky like it would tell him how to bring them back. It takes him nearly the rest of the day, but he manages to give them a proper burial, on a patch of land not too far out from the house but far enough away that it was private.

Technoblade knew who murdered his family and while Dream would pay, he only blamed himself. He knew the price of ignoring Dream- death- he was just foolish enough to think it would be his own.

Once the sun had set and he had rid himself of all emotion, he set out to slay Dream. It was simple and easy, the madman not expecting the blood god to come after him so soon. George and Sapnap found Dream’s slit throat the next morning.

Technoblade returned to an empty house and unkempt fields. His child’s house and the honey farm haunted him as he tried to avoid seeing anything of theirs. But no matter where he turned, there was evidence of his loved ones lost. From the barely-there stain of red on his lawn to the dumped bucket hat on the floor. He couldn’t bear it, couldn’t bear seeing them everywhere and being reminded they were gone. Being reminded that he would never again see his child’s laugh or his best friend’s smile. He had to leave.

He didn’t stop to grab anything, instead fleeing as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran and ran until he made it to his farthest away bunker, slamming the door shut behind him. The wither skulls taunted him from the walls, eyes bearing into his soul as he sunk to the floor. His hands ran over his wet face and into his hair, fingers tangling in the locks and pulling until it was painful. 

Ridden with more grief than he had ever experienced before, Technoblade reached to his side, swiftly unsheathing his sword, Dream’s blood still evident on the blade. He grabbed the top of his ponytail at the base of his nape and, without a shred of hesitancy, cut his hair in one, quick swipe. The pink locks fell to the ground as he dropped both the hair and the sword, hands going to grip roughly at his hair.

Tommy and Tubbo didn’t care for him anymore, turning instead to each other and their new nations. They had someone new to look after them, for who needed an unstable Blood God when you had a powerful prison warden?

Wilbur was dead, and while the ghost still retained some semblance of his former self, Ghostbur was entirely different than Alivebur. And besides, what help could a ghost need?

And now, by his own fault, Phil and Ranboo were dead. No ghosts or semblances or disembodied voices. Simply gone. And it was all his fault. 

There was no one left to care for, no one left to protect. No one left to hide his sorrows from.

In a cave far from home, Technoblade finally, finally, let his guard down, and sobbed and mourned and broke for his son and his best friend, his Ranboo and Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @Magpie1230 for inspiring this with your comment on the previous fic.
> 
> As always, please message me on discord if you would like. I need more friends.
> 
> Discord: warningthewarden#9338
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
